


Ruin it

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, also a new writing style that i love, this is just shameless smut, well it kinder has a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune didn't quite know how it happened, well he knew how it happened but he didn't know how if that makes sense. He didn't know if his memory was wrong or if he made that dumb mistake. You see it started with the lunch date, as of right now he still didn't know if it was a lunch date or if it was two friends getting lunch. It started with lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin it

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to writingkiwi (aka freelancerkiwi) for betaing this monster, yeah i call it a monster because ive been writing this for about 24 hours.  
> my mind is a slushie  
> [based on this art](http://nerdgasrnz.tumblr.com/post/140376778424/this-got-longer-than-i-intended-it-to-be)

Neptune didn't quite know how it happened, well he knew how it happened but he didn't know  _ how _ if that makes sense. He didn't know if his memory was wrong or if he made that dumb mistake. You see it started with the lunch date, as of right now he still didn't know if it was a lunch date or if it was two friends getting lunch. It started with lunch.

He also didn't know how he started doing the calculations on the curve of Sun's plump ass on the Y axis, but he started doing it and he was doing the legit mathematical equations of how it curves and how much it would look better off. Let's be real here Neptune was a fucken nerd like on the scale of one to fucken nerd he was past fucken nerd, and yet somehow he was friends with Sun? This still mistified him on how that even happened, that was like a fucken magic trick that went well. But anyway, him and Sun were at this ice cream place. Neptune didn't even remember the name of the place something like “ _ Haywood Dairy _ ” or something. He was watching the way Sun swayed his hips humming along to a song and when Sun tapped his cheek with his tail and smiled over his shoulder. “Staring is rude you know?” Sun grinned at him.

He wanted to sound suave and cool you know?

Spoiler alert; he didn't.

“Hey Sun...” Neptune smiled softly back,  _ you can do this idiot, just don't say what you are actually thinking; because if you do you will be an actual idiot.  _ Now go. “Not to ruin our friendship or anything… but I really want to tap that ass till you limp” The words flew out of his mouth faster than he could compute what he was saying it was like he was typing so fast that he could pause in the actual typing of his sentence and watch his words load in front of him and he could see this mistake five words back that was going to be the bane of his existence for the next twenty years. “Ignore me and never talk to me ever again...”

“Ruin it.” Sun locked eyes with Neptune and it almost felt like a staring contest where the first person to look away would get kissed but they both refused and everything lulled into this awkward; ‘did you just say what I think you did? And why the fuck am I attracted to this?’ Between the both of them yet both of the idiots never moved from their spots. Till someone walked into Sun causing the contact to break and Neptune to grab his hand and pull him close. 

They both knew the implications of them doing anything, the colossal fuck up this will cause, just from them kissing would be like a minor storm with bad winds, them fucking would be like a typhoon coming down and oh look there's the safety of house gone, what if they don't like each other after, what if they like it too much, what if they like it enough to keep having sex but not enough to date. What if Sun didn't want to date him after… 

Neptune's mind was running at the full capacity and that still wasn't enough it was at full. Error four oh four the idiot does not know how to compute send help. Maybe he should turn his mind off then back on? Neptune didn't fucken know all he did know is that if he didn't make a move soon he would-

Sun kissed him, and his mind blue screened, he didn't even know that was possible, could a mind even blue screen; Oh yeah he should start kissing back like now, his hands gravitated to Sun's hips tugging him closer slowly deepening the kiss. That was until Neptune remembered he was in public and he didn't want to be known for, but he also didn't want to pull away from Sun's soft kiss. 

Pulling away slowly Sun looked up at him with a small grin. “Let's forget about ice cream.. We have important dorm business to attend to...” Sun wrapped his fingers tightly around his finger tips and tugged him along, Neptune felt like his heart was going to explode by how nervous he was, here he was with Sun they just kissed and now Sun's pulling him back to their dorm to do. Oh was he going to get to tap his ass into next month? yes! 

Neptune was watching Sun's tail for a moment as he was tugged along and how it was curling in and out of it's self, Neptune knew his tail only did that when he was excited. 

Kicking off their shoes when they reached their dorm Sun found himself instantly pinned to the door and an assault on his lips where Neptune was grinning like a child, and Sun couldn't help but grin back. The kiss was rough and messy, teeth clinking together and exploring tongues, as well as curious finger tips. Neptune pinned his hips to Sun's, Sun could feel the arousal growing in Neptune's pants and that turned him on even more, this is a side of Neptune Sun has never seen he's almost aggressive and oh that roll of hips, the moan that tumbled from his lips was oh so fucken real and loud. Where did this Neptune come from… 

Pulling Sun back from the door he pushed down his open shirt peppering kisses down his jaw and neck before biting his neck playfully. Sun gasped gripping Neptune's hair, gripping it like it's a life line. 

Neptune pushed Sun down onto the bed as he started tugging off his his jacket, tie and shirt. Sun scooted back into the middle of the bed as he enjoyed watching Neptune take off his shirt with a smirk he pulled off his belt before crawling up to Sun in the middle of the bed. kissing up his chest playfully he grinned up at him.

“Are you sure?” Neptune whispered his eyes never leaving Sun's, he didn't want to push Sun into anything but he also wanted to fuck Sun on every surface of this room that included the wall and the floor, he also wanted to test how soundproof those walls were but that's for another day and another time. 

“Oh yeah ruin this friendship, Neptune.” Sun pulled him down into a kiss, he never noticed Neptune had that stupid sexy V that just somehow made him more attractive to him. Sun rolled his hips against Neptune's and the whine that came from Neptune's lips that was going to be Sun's porn dreams, god that whine made him throb. “Fuck Neptune...” Sun groaned as Neptune met his grind. 

Sun started to tug at his own pants quickly god he just wanted to free his dick and feel more of  Neptune's skin against, He raised his hips to get the short denim over his plump ass as he felt Neptune's hands trail behind his fingers to help pull off his boxers down with his jeans, wrapping his legs around Neptune's oh so fucken slender hips. Neptune stroked one hand down his thigh softly, those rough fingers running up his firm thigh it made him squirm and he just wanted to keep squirming under Neptune's touch. 

“Stay….” Neptune whispered in Sun's ear in a husky voice which caused goosebumps to raise all over his shoulders. Fuck he was fucked he knew he was. Neptune pulled away he paused for a moment looking over Sun like he was a prize he just won at the fair.  

Neptune's eyes lingered on Sun's dick as a pearl of precum leaked out of the tip and dripped down onto his stomach, Neptune bit his lip softly pulling off his pants he reached for a condom and lube. 

“Staring is rude you know..” Sun smirked at him, Sun knew what he was doing. He was being a little shit. Neptune groaned softly pulling on the condom quickly and lubing up his fingers. 

“Then I'll have to touch... ” Neptune whispered rubbing a slightly cold finger against his rim, it tensed in anticipation against  Neptune's finger. “Relax...” Neptune whispered as he rubbed soft circles around the pucker. Pressing a finger in slowly Sun tensed slightly at the feeling of Neptune's longer finger fulling him, Neptune took his time stretching Sun out with his fingers, he enjoyed the pleasure painted across Sun's face as he arched off of the bed moaning every time his fingers stroked his prostate, he was so sensitive and  _ so fucken hard it hurt.  _

“Come on Neptune…. Hurry up...” Sun moaned as he stroked his prostate in a long slow stroke. 

“You want me huh...” Neptune whispered pulling Sun's ankles over his shoulders. “Stay still then..” Neptune slowly pushed into Sun's tight clutch and Neptune moaned loud and low as he filled Sun to the hilt.Oh fuck Sun was so warm, and tight  _ oh dust  _  how can someone be so tight. Neptune wants to cum right here right now but he can't, dust damn it he will not be known as  _ thirty seconds spray and walk away _ he a a reputation to uphold. What reputation you ask? The one where he's not known as thirty seconds spray and walk away. Dust damn it he was better than that!

Kissing Sun softly he pulled out and slowly thrusted back into him the moan that came from Sun helped that heat pool further down in his gut. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Sun's dick stroking him in time to his thrusts. “Neptune.  _ Fuck. Harder! _ ” Sun stuttered out, in between thrusts. The lewd slapping of skin and the moans of trying to hit that peak. 

Neptune quickened his strokes as Sun came with a silent cry of pleasure creating a mess between their bodies as Neptune followed him only a thrust later biting into Sun's neck hard enough that it was going to leave a mark saying that Sun was his. 

They laid there in the afterglow, before Sun tried to stand to clean up the rest of his mess but mainly to pee, and he fucken teetered on his feet. “Oh I'm going to feel this more tomorrow...” Sun mumbled using the wall to get to the dorms bathroom.

“Oh it's going to be worse by tomorrow with what I'm planning for tonight...” Neptune smiled eyeing up Sun's arse. 

So that's how it happened. Or how Neptune remembers it happening, that's how Neptune lost his best friend and gained a boyfriend by admitting he wanted to tap that ass into next week.

**Author's Note:**

> and i like to call this writing style the reddit thread, because well you can see why and i lvoe it  
> you can catch snippet and fun at [@hatzysdrabbles](http:/www.hatzysdrabbles.tumblr.com)  
> on tumblr (yeah links still not working or are they i actully dont know)  
> comments and kudos make me grin


End file.
